


Texts from the Olympic Peninsula

by remembertowrite



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Comedy, Correspondence, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode Tag: 204 Voices Carry, Episode Tag: Alex Sleep Note #1, Episode Tag: Alex Sleep Note #2, F/M, Humor, Texting, This is all just a bunch of texts, Tumblr Prompt, Unconventional Format, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remembertowrite/pseuds/remembertowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of text messages Alex receives from Strand during her sabbatical that started after 204.</p><p>Or: Strand is grumpy and wants answers. Alex doesn't have cell service, but is making friends with bears.</p><p>Based on a Tumblr prompt: "Things you said when you were scared."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from the Olympic Peninsula

**Author's Note:**

> Posting here before I lose the images in the recesses of [my Tumblr](http://surely-you-jess.tumblr.com/post/143777538443/mini-fic-prompts-stragan-how-unexpected-of-me), where I published this early May 3, 2016.


End file.
